Scythe, the Wolf of Rien
by ShiningScythe
Summary: Ahh heck. Just go ahead and read. I hate summaries.
1. Characters

**DISCLAIMER**

Scythe : In this Fan Fiction, all Wolves and Penguins are from the Aran Arc, and I made it so that they could stand up like a human, making wolves taller than you Maplers. You people didn't see that comin' right?

Kenshin : Yes I did. -tries to do the LOLface-

Scythe: No you didn't. Shut up Vocaloid Wannabe.

Kenshin : :(

Shuriken : Maddist.

Night : I quote that.

Silver : Me too!

Scythe : Look guys, can we just move on now?

* * *

**Characters**

Wolves

Shining Scythe

Scythe is a white-furred wolf. She has a streak of red across his front left paw. When she stands up, her two front paws can be transformed into Scythe blades. A blessing from the Mirror Cave. She also has red eyes. She wears 'Brown leather armor gloves' on all of her limbs.

Shining Silver

Silver is a silver-furred wolf, slightly brighter than average silver. He is the sister of Scythe, and best friends with Kenshin. His ability is to use a whip and he wears denim pants with chains.

Shining Sasha

Mother of Scythe and Silver. Has silver fur. Did not choose to go to the Mirror Cave.

Sadistic Shuriken

Shuriken has black fur. With speed blessed from the Mirror Cave, he uses stars and daggers. He has blue eyes that glow in the dark. He also has a white chest. Oddly, he can also create and close portals to travel from one place to another.

Keto Kenshin

Kenshin is dark-blue-furred. He has an odd marking on his face that looks like a sword from the Mirror Cave. His ability is to use up to two Kanatas in battle. He usually wears a metalic helmet over his head so it's hard to see his face. He also wears a pair of 'Brown Barubi'.

Nether Night

Night's fur shines under the light, making his fur look sky-blue. His ability is to use any kind of sword in battle, though he personally prefers a spear. He was born blind and to not be laughed at, he wears a white blindfold over his eyes. He also wears a black armband on his right arm.

Flame Draco

Draco's fur is purely red like the fire in his heart. He is a happy-go-lucky wolf that likes to fight. Alot. His ability in combat is, granted by the Mirror Cave, to summon a fire blade that burns with his soul. He is usually identified by the bright hazel eyes he stares with and wears a white chain that hangs on his neck, shaped like a skull.

* * *

**I would like to thank my friends for letting me put them into the story.**

**Chapter 1 will be updated ASAP!**

**And yes, it's a MapleStory Fanfic.**

**...What?  
**


	2. Chapter 1, Page 1

**Author's chat**

Scythe : Ok, Night, I don't see the point of this segment.

Night : That's the reason! You don't have to do much about it! You can just make any announcements here!

-Scythe stares awkwardly at Night.-

Night : What?

-Scythe facepalms herself.-

Scythe : Nevermind..

_Yes, there's gonna be a segment where I type out all my randomness before I get serious. Author's chat, like the top part of the Characters page. Hah._

* * *

"Pick up the pace!"

"Hurry!"

Scythe panted as she bit onto the document. Racing through the village, in front of her were Kenshin and Silver. Both of them held onto a letter. As Scythe turned to look, she was astounded by the group of wolves that managed to follow them. "Tch." Scythe took a turn with her pals and dashed into alley. She took another turn and approached Shuriken, which behind him, stood a bright light, known to all of them, a portal. "Quick," he called. "Get in!"

Scythe pushed her way through and entered the portal, with her followed Silver, Kenshin and lastly Shuriken. Within the portal, Shuriken gave a quick wave and the portal disappeared without a trace.

As another portal formed, Scythe shot out of it. She stopped herself, panting hard as she dropped the document. The snow started to fall as she examined the place once more. It was a private wasteland, and in the center stood a garbage throne. She knew it was positioned on an uncharted and unnoticed island that floated upon the icy waters, which made portals the only way to get there.

Night then emerged from the darkness as Silver and Kenshin stepped out from the portal, mumbling to themselves, documents still intact. Shuriken followed, closing the portal as he exited. All of them assembled before Night, who sat upon his throne. "So you've finally got the documents. Good."

Scythe grinned and collected all the documents before handing them to Night. "Mission complete."

* * *

**I like pie.**

**Part 2 should be out soon. I hope.**


	3. Chapter 1, Page 2

**Author's Chat**

Scythe : I'm supposing people who even bother to read this stupid fan fiction would think I'm crazy. Right?

Kenshin : With you watching Fairy Tail, yes.

-Scythe watches Kenshin and Silver play a racing game-

Scythe : Is it that fun. I can't even create a profile in that.

Silver : Shut up, I'm tryin' ta win!

Kenshin : And after I go I bet my allowance that you're gonna watch ****** ***** ****, right?

Silver : Why you little piece of ****** ****** ****!

Scythe : OKAY I think that's a little too much info for the readers. If there's any, of course.

* * *

"A toast, to our success of today's mission."

The clanking of glass could be heard from the little iceberg. The group then took a sip of the sweet wine, laughing away at their winnings. A rip then appeared from beside the throne and who came strolling was Draco and Shuriken, chatting away with each other. Night signaled Draco to come join the team for a drink, but was answered with an awkward stare. The fire wolf then strolled into a small garbage cavern near the throne. Scythe yawned as a few fabric rip sounds were heard, together with minor vulgarities. She shrugged and took another sip of the wine.

Draco returned to the party and took a glass of wine, holding it up to the moon before taking a sip. He then approached Silver and Scythe after placing his glass down on a near-by garbage table. With a quick grin, he put both limbs onto the duo's shoulders, muttering, "How'd you like to go out for some battle practice?" Scythe put her glass down and nodded, before forcefully putting Silver's down and dragging him along with Draco and Shuriken to train.

The battlefield was on a huge iceberg that floated on the waves. The bright moonlight shone upon the waves. As Scythe's focus returned to Draco and Silver, she transmuted her arm to her weapon. "Now?" Her question was answered when Silver drew his whip and faced her sister. Draco and Shuriken sat down at the side to supervise the match.

"Three, two.. One."

Scythe dashed towards her brother while transforming her other arm to be the blade. Silver's whip crackled as it hit the blade. He immediately leaped up to avoid the incoming attacks from his sister, when a beeping was heard. Draco glanced at his watch and sighed, then waved his hand to call off the battle. Shuriken quickly opened a portal back to the wasteland and everyone left the iceberg. As the party stepped out of the portal, they waved goodbye and left for home, feeling tired and happy.

* * *

**HOPEFULLY. I said Hopefully, the next page will be the more interesting part.**

**And I was rushing on this. It's 10:54pm in my area from where I'm typing this. And tomorrow's a school day. -gasp-**


	4. Chapter 1, Page 3

**Author's Chat**

Scythe : HURRAH! My Desktop's up! Now I can stop using my annoying laptop!

Kenshin : Now go play Darigonica!

Scythe : No.. I have to write my book!

Silver : Lunar?

Scythe : NO! Now shoo!

* * *

"I'm home."

"Good, hunny. Now sit down."

Scythe squinted into the darkness. "Mother?" The lights switched on, revealing her mother, and the Town Council. Wait – what. "Mother, what's the town council doing here," Silver questioned. Sasha pointed down at the couch and the two quickly sat down.

"So, I would like to explain why they're here," Sasha started. The gray wolf behind her raised his limb. "May I do the honors, Sasha.

"Of course." She quickly stepped aside for the wolf to step forth.

"Now, the reason we are here," he started. "Is because one of you, was caught on the day when your father died. One of you murdered your father." With that statement, he drew a smile. "We know which one of you did. Scythe -" he took in a deep breath, "you, have been banished from the land. We, the Town Council, will give you one day to say your good-byes. After tomorrow, we will, hunt you down."

Scythe starred blankly at the group of people. "I did what?" Scythe shrugged. It would seem odd that she is the one who would kill her father. But what for?

"Scythe, go to your room and start packing up your stuff. Or I will personally kick you out of the house. Leave when you're ready." grunted Sasha as she stormed up the stairs. The Council quickly exited the house as Silver confusingly starred at Scythe. "What?"

* * *

**That's all for now..**

**I'm seriously bored outta my wits here. Plus I didn't feel like writing 'em text..**

**Aaanyway, since my computer's back on I haven't written anything. Yeah sorry.**


	5. Chapter 1, Page 4

**Author's Chat**

Scythe : Ugh, finally. Exams are over and I'm not busy anymore.

Night : You has exams? -gasp-

Kenshin : You didn't know? -facepalm-

Scythe sat within the alley's shadows. The sun was just rising, and she hadn't all that she need. She growled and timed herself before an attempt for a robbery to steal some items from the general store. The windows were lined up with shirts and potions that had the sign, 'Buy 1 get 1 free!'. Impatience took over and she counted to three before launching herself at the window panel. Glass scattered everywhere as she barged in, and she snatched up two waist bags, some clothing, miscellaneous items and a few others before running off as the villagers came to look. Lucky for Scythe none of them saw her, and she dropped her stuff among the shadows of the alley and packed them up, taking out a pair of shorts and putting them on. Then she buckled up one of the waist bags.

She didn't notice the other one until she tripped over it. Peering inside, someone had left a mystic map, some mail materials and a large sack of mesos. She took out the map and folded it to fit into one of the pockets of her waist bag, the mail materials were kept there too, and she kept the sack of mesos with her in her meso pouch. Scythe sighed and took along the empty waist bag anyway.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**Inventory check ;**

**[Equipment]**

Black Dragon Robe

Dark Battle Road

Dark Pirate Top

Blue China Pants

Dark Stud Pants

Cecelia Cloak

Goldensoul Cape

Blood Scythe

******[Use]**

White Pills x300

Blue Pills x40

******[Setup]**

Small star keychain

******[ETC]**

Steel Ore x 18

Amethyst x5

160,000 Mesos

**OxOxOxOxOxO**

Scythe hesitated at the entrance of the village. Did she dare to go now? She sighed, and as she said her prayers before leaving the village, a voice called from behind. Scythe rushed her prayers before looking behind to find a wolf with a dark hood on – with a dark overall on. His body colors were not shown and his face was hidden, thus Scythe couldn't see who it was. "Let me go with you." He said. Scythe sighed and thought about company, but rejected him. He sighed, but gave a word of warning to Scythe that her friends would be ordered to hunt her down when the time was up, and they would not stop until she cleared her name. More troubles for her. Yay.

Scythe sighed and waved goodbye to the hooded wolf before running off.

**I didn't feel like writing, but what the hey. Today's when we have Higher Mother Tongue, or as I call it, Higher doom rate. Since I fail at rolling the doom rate, I'm not participating so yay. =w=**


End file.
